


Ink Me

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan have a moment before Ethan gets a tattoo in memory of his brother, Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Prompt: Ethan gets a tattoo in memory of Aiden

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Ethan?" Danny asks, a worried expression falling over his face as he watches his boyfriend remove his shirt and set himself down on the reclining chair. "Scott said it's really painful."

A smirk plays at Ethan's lips, "I can handle it. I've handled worse. Probably."

"Probably?"

Ethan reaches a hand out, gripping his worried boyfriend's hand in his, lacing their fingers. Danny squeezes tight in response but doesn't tear his gaze away from the floor. "Hey, look at me," Ethan whispers. 

Danny's concerned eyes tentatively meet Ethan's more sure ones. "I'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

Ethan's mouth curls into a crooked smile, "Because I have you."

Danny smiles, too, because how can he not when he's got the world's cheesiest boyfriend.

A few moments pass by in silence, Ethan lying there shirtless, Danny by his side, before Ethan breaks it, "I feel like I'm losing him again." Danny perks up at that, looking to Ethan again. "I can feel pieces of him slipping. I remember him. But -- but some of the memories are already beginning to fade. I don't even think I remember what he sounded like. Danny, I don't want to forget him."

"You're not going to," Danny says.

"How do you know?" Ethan asks, voice cracking.

With his free hand, Danny strokes the side of Ethan's face and breathes in, his resolve finally breaking. "Because you're going to get this tattoo. And I won't let you forget him. I won't let you forget your brother. You hear me?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Scott, their friend -- their Alpha, walks in just then breaking the moment with a blow torch in hand. 

"Ready?" He says, igniting the flame.

"There's a less creepy and far less frightening way you could have entered the room, you know." Danny says, watching his boyfriend physically gulp.

"Yeah. Sorry." Scott says, frowning.

"No worries," Ethan says. "Let's just do this." He grips Danny's hand a little tighter, but not too much because he doesn't want to hurt him.

An hour later finds Ethan breathless but finally calmer and drenched in sweat, wrapped in Danny's arms on a couch, a gemini symbol inked into the right side of his chest.

"Better?" Danny whispers into Ethan's hair.

"Better."


End file.
